Banished, Betrayed Chrystallized, Loved
by KelseyWhiteleaf
Summary: Ymee, princess of the Fire Nation, is happy where she is now. Though things change, sudden things happen. The return and rise of a new Nation. But first return to your home.....R&R plz. Sequel.


Avatar, the last Airbender

Sequel.

This is a sequel to the stories 'My Dear Cousin' and 'Colour of her Eyes'. I'd like to apologise for possible typos, my spell check doesn't sort out everything. More chapters are on the way, only have to type them out and post them. A small Mary-Sue warning, and spoilers ofcourse. If you like, review. I'd be pleased to know what you think of it, worked very hard on it.

Love,

KelseyWhiteleaf

**Banished, betrayed ; crystallized, loved.**

It was late morning and the sun was shining. And if the sun wouldn't shine, the smile of a princess would. Usually….but not now.

Ymee was practising on the boat of prince Zuko. Iroh was yelling instructions to his nice and Zuko seemed to enjoy himself enough with the fact that he saw someone screw up with firebending. The efforts to do a very difficult move were impressive to look at. But the goal just stayed out.

Blue fire, only the most powerful and experienced firebenders were able to do this. And besides Fire Lord Ozaї they only knew one person who could do this. Zuko's younger sister, Azula. Though she was younger than Zuko, she had more firebend skills. Iroh could only make the most miniature blue flame that you could imagine, but still, he could make one. So teaching his niece how to create a blue flame might have been a huge waste of time, if she hadn't been a good student.

She listened to every instruction Iroh yelled at her. Stay basic, do this, do that, focus on your breathing.

After 3 hours non-stop practising a very, very small thing happened, which made all of them stand looking in an astonished kind of way. In a sea of fire Ymee had created you saw a small little blue flame. You had to look very carefully to see it, but it was there. Being able to create blue fire did not mean that every flame she would make would now be blue. But that she did something right to create a separate blue spark.

Iroh applauded and walked towards her.

"Very good. And you only had to practise 3 hours very hard, most impressive." He said

"Not really. I've been trying to do this for years. It seems you're my lucky charms." Ymee said and she smiled.

"The elegance you show when you bend is remarkable. I've never seen such a thing. Where does this come from? And why for all that matters?"

Ymee bowed.

"The flower shows an elegance unknown to people. My name comes from one (remember, Ymari.). Why not imitating the elegance a flower shows and fuse it with firebending? When used in a right way, your skills…."

She cut of. She just looked over the open sea they were sailing on. Zuko now also walked forward and pulled out his 'scope. He looked at the point Ymee was looking. A ship. A Fire Nation ship.

"A ship, from the Fire Nation." Ymee said.

"Yes….." Zuko looked closer, maybe a hint of who it might be from. He saw a man who looked all too familiar. He put his 'scope back and said in an angry voice:

"Zhao."

He turned in a swing and immediately said:

"Ymee, you have to hide. If Zhao finds you….well…..it will probably lead to no good."

"I think if I hide I will be found anyway. I have a better idea. Tell me, how good can you lie?"

"uh….."

"Good! Just act like you haven't seen me for a long time."

She turned to the edge of the ship.

"Oh, wait. Pull me out of the water fast please. It looks kinda cold. "

"Hey! Maybe he's not coming for you! You don't know that!" Zuko yelled.

"Yes I do." Ymee said and winked to them.

" I thought I told you that I have a protector dragon until I could make one of my own. It just warned me." She said like it was most normal.

"Why are you so reluctant to go back home? That ship might bring you there." Iroh said, interfering for the first time.

"That is just what I'm afraid of. I'll keep my explanation quick. The Fire Nation captures and murders innocent people for its own good. Returning home to that nation isn't really my wish. Innocent people suffer, just like it did when my !real! homenation was destroyed. Think of that next time!"

She winked again and stood on the edge of the ship. She dived and with a small blub she landed in the water.

As predicted by Ymee, Zhao's ship was there in a no-time. He boarded Zuko's ship with 3 other men. Because Zhao was delighted when Zuko was banished but furious when he had been defeated by him, Zhao hated Zuko. But no fears, the feelings were completely mutual. This did not make things easier though.

Zhao and his men walked forward and so did Zuko and Iroh.

"Ah, prince Zuko. I did not expect to see you here. Still searching for…….." Zhao started, Zuko finished his line.

"…for the Avatar? Of course I am!" he said angry.

"On its…" before Zhao could finish the second thing he had said someone in the water screamed.

"Help!!!"

Immediately Iroh, Zuko and Zhao ran towards the edge of the boat. A girl was lying in the water and screaming for help. Zhao yelled to his men for a rope. When he finally had one he threw one end in the water.

"Grab the rope! We'll pull you up!" He yelled.

"Oh, seriously. You really think she still has the strength to hold on to that rope?" Zuko sneered to Zhao.

In a small moment he just jumped in the water and grabbed the girl, who of course was his cousin. He knew this, and so did his uncle.

Zuko dragged Ymee to the rope and grabbed the rope. When he had a tight hold on both the rope and Ymee he yelled up that they had to pull them up. Iroh, Zhao and his men pulled them both up.

When Zuko was at the top he pushed Ymee quietly on board. She landed on her hands and knees and started coughing. Zuko climbed on board and knelt next to her, seeing if she was ok. Only then Zhao realised who she was. Because she had her cloak on which was red, as were all her clothes, and had a Fire Nation emblem. But most important, a royal mark with it. She had worn it while training, which Zuko and Iroh found most strange. But the simple answer was that if she was travelling she couldn't just drop the cloak when attacked, so she had to be able to fight with and without.

Zhao bowed.

"Princess Ymee." He said.

Apparently he did not see the annoyed face of Ymee when she turned her head. She HATED when someone bowed to her. She could accept the 'princess' part, but she just could not get used to the bowing.

Zuko helped her up. There she stood, shivering of the cold. Iroh took of his cloak and laid it over Ymee her shoulders. It warmed her up a little. She turned her head and thanked her uncle.

On her right, a little behind her stood Zuko. On her left and also a little behind stood Iroh. In front of her now stood Zhao, who had stood up.

"Princess, I've come to take you."

"Personal request?" she answered annoyed.

"Orders…" he said back.

He gave her a small scroll. The seal was marked with the royal mark. She opened the scroll and saw that is contained a letter. Or orders…At least it was directed to her.

She read it out loud so Zuko and her uncle could listen and would know what was in it.

Princess Ymee of the Fire Nation.

From this moment on your mission to pursue and capture the Avatar is on a hold. Your orders are to return to the main city of the Fire Nation immediately. There you will be for several days. The banishment that laid on you will be removed. Temporarily or even permanently. To prevent any harm comes to a princess of the royal family you will be escorted back. General Zhao has accepted this task and he will be the one bringing you safely home.

By orders of

Fire Lord Ozaï

Ymee had to read it more than once to realise what was in it. She had to return to the Fire Nation. And that under escort of that idiot Zhao! Of course he could bend fire fairly….but because he didn't listen to the master who tried to teach him firebending he did not have complete control. He was impatient, let his emotions get into his fire too much. Both very dangerous.

Ymee looked over her shoulder to Zuko and her uncle. First she made a 'told-you-so' face, but changed it very fast in an 'I-don't-want-to' face.

"Why are you looking at that traitor?!" Zhao asked/said/yelled

Ymee looked back again and said fierce:

"Since when do I have to explain myself to you?"

"Since I've become your escort, princess." He said back.

"Oh really? Well then, if you insist. First of all, Zuko just saved my life. And second, they are still my family. The first family I've seen in quite some time. Has my escort forbidden me to look at the first family in a long time? I surely don't hope so….and that I mean for you." She said.

She knew she would win this discussion. Zhao had a weak for girls/women with more power than he. If it was with firebending or politically, she would win anyway.

"Just come, we will bring you safely back home." Zhao said, knowing he had lost.

"Alright, I'm coming." She took of her uncle's coat and gave it back. She hadn't dried yet, not even in the smallest bits, but that cloak did not belong to her. She walked forward. Zhao also turned, but did something he could have regretted. He laid his arm around Ymee her back, thinking she needed support after almost 'drowning'. They had already walked a bit when Ymee sneered:

"Remove that arm or I'll burn it of!"

Iroh and Zuko heard this and Iroh started to laugh a bit. Zhao quickly removed his arm.

"And touch me again and you'll be a swimming escort!"

Iroh couldn't keep the laughter in much longer and started to laugh out loud. Zuko would have also been laughing (yes he can!) if the truth wasn't that his cousin, who only was ½ year younger than he was, was taken away to her "home", probably against her will.

Though besides that fact he knew she would be just fine looking at what she had acted just now, and secretly he enjoyed that Ymee sneered like that to the General. And that he actually listened, was the BEST part of all.

to be Continued


End file.
